


Tales from the Troll Market

by wonderminterplus



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: A collection of Trollhunter drabbles. Pairings, ratings, and even au's subject to change.





	1. Chapter 1

“I must say todays training session was a success!” Blinky said as he, Aaarrrgh, and the three humans who have come to become normal parts of the troll market entered the tavern.

“Two days without training injury. A new record!” Toby said.

“It’s been two days but my sore shoulder says otherwise.” Jim said, sounding more upbeat than his shoulder felt.

The group had just found a table when Aaarrrgh nudged Blinky.

“Storyteller.” Aaarrgh rumbled.

Aaarrrgh then pointed over to the back of the tavern where a small crowd had gathered around another troll.

The troll was tall. He made up for lack of thickness with it. That and his imposing square shaped horns with obsidian shard like tips.

He towered over the gathered crowd, but there was nothing imposing about it. Every gesture was careful. As if the troll considered the weight of every movement. A closer look at those arms would show long, white gashes on the forearms. As if once someone had hung on for dear life and would not let go without a fight...

“Storyteller.” Aaarrrgh repeated, nudging Blinky again.

“I see him. It is a bit hard to miss him.” Blinky said.

“What’s wrong? Does this guy have a problem with you?” Toby asked. “Because if I crawled behind him and Jim and Claire pushed I bet we could knock him down and-”

“No no no, no need for that sort of thing. Storyteller has no actual problem with me. And It’s not that I don’t like Storyteller. In fact, I find him to be rather open and easy to talk to. However we do have the habit of well… debating.” Blinky said.

“What do you mean by debating exactly?” Claire asked.

“Blinky!”

Storyteller had noticed them, and he was making his way over to the group. Seeing his face closer one would see frosty white orbs for eyes. Even so, there was so much life in those eyes

The tall troll stopped before the group and tilted his head a moment before speaking.

“Haven’t seen you for some time. I’ve been missing you fact checking me.”

“Goodness knows what misinformation you’ve been spreading without me. However I’ve been busy with a higher calling than correcting your stories. I don’t believe you’ve met the new Trollhunter.”

Storyteller glanced down at Jim then. His expression seemed curious and he bent over a bit to get a better look at Jim.

“Ah, I’ve heard the news of the new trollhunter. So you ARE human.” Storyteller said.

“Yeah. Though the troll hunting is more of a team effort honestly.” Jim said.

“Hi, we’re part of the team.” Toby said.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Claire said. “Are you a friend of Blinky’s?”

Storyteller chuckled.

“I believe I am. Though sometimes our debates have strained things a bit.”

“I am still in the belief that a school in England would NOT have an armadillo on the premises, much less part of a class supply.” Blinky said.

Storyteller stood up straight again, and tilted his head for a moment before sighing. The sigh was not very heavy.

“For the last time, it’s a MAGIC school. Animal ecosystems rules need not apply there.” Storyteller said.

“Apparently neither does logic!” Blinky said.

There was a sort of life to Storytellers white eyes then. They were focused on Blinky, and one could almost see Blinky’s reflection in them.

“Ooo, you know it’s something that bothers him when his voice gets all deep like that.” Storyteller mocked whispered to Jim.

“I heard that!”

“I knew you would. Never miss a thing...well, most things anyways.”

Storytellers gaze stayed on Blinky a moment, and a small silence followed. As if he were thinking of saying something. Finally he looked back to Jim.

“I’m sure there will be many stories to come about you. I’ll be sure to tell the exaggerated one.”

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Jim asked.

Storyteller grinned as an answer.

“Storyteller come on! I’ve been waiting weeks for the next part!” one of the trolls called out.

“My public awaits. I would be honored if you and your friends stayed to listen to my tale. And I hope you’re staying too Blinky.”

“Someone has to correct your major logical issues” Blinky said, though there was no real heat to it.

Aaarrrgh and Blinky went to get closer to the crowd. Jim, Claire, and Toby hung back a bit, looking to each other a moment. None of them were sure who was going to speak first what was on their minds.

“So… am I the one who thought they were flirting?” Toby asked after a long moment.

“Not the only one.” Jim and Claire said at the same time.

“Good. Making sure I wasn’t the only one seeing it.”


	2. Lines (villains win au Bular/Blinky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of a couple set in my villains win au drabbles I worked on. If you want a more linear and plot version of this au I suggest checking out "Broken Bridges" by DestructivelyConstructive .

“Blasted thing!” Blinky snapped as the chain around his left ankle went taunt, just out of reach of the book he was trying to retrieve. 

The chain was a new wrinkle in this already mess of a situation. It wasn’t very long, not even long enough to walk around the room he had come to think of as his comfortable but still confining cell.

And now besides that it was proving even more of nuisance now that he realised some books were out of his reach.

“There would be no need for the chain if you had not ran away.” Bular commented.

Blinky had almost forgot Bular was in the room. Blinky wasn’t sure why he bothered to come in here and sit with him. Blinky barely talked to Bular short of an actual good question or a threat for him to say something.

Of course, since his short lived escape it was possible that Bular was trying to keep an eye on him.

“Oh of course. Remind me to come up with an apology for that sometime around...never!” Blinky snarled.

Bular stood and walked over to Blinky, reaching one hand for Blinky. For a fleeting moment Blinky was afraid there would be physical retribution for his outburst. It took everything to not flinch when Bular’s hand cupped the side of Blinky’s face.

“You do realise the world out there now isn’t the world you’re use to. That even with my mark on you, some overzealous fool could have hurt you?” Bular said in a soft tone that Blinky did not know Bular has possessed.

How easily he could had just focused on that. Just let that small bit of softness seemingly bit of concern be enough and sink in it. Just drown in it and forget about everything that worried him every day.

Maybe in his own twisted way Bular did care about him.

And maybe there would come a day when Blinky would give in to that. Just to save his sanity if anything else.

Today was not yet that day.

He would not fooled into thinking that any of this was acceptable.

Blinky huffed and pulled away from Bular’s touch.

“As if this cage is any better.” Blinky said.

Bular did not like that answer if the snarl he gave was any indication. He gripped Blinky’s upper left arm tightly. This time Blinky did flinch.

“Understand this. You are a pet now. This is your life. And you are the one who’s making it harder for yourself.” Bular growled.

“That’s funny. I could swear you’re the one making things hard for me. For example, you’re hurting my arm right now.” Blinky replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Bular narrowed his eyes. His grip tightened a moment, hard enough that Blinky nearly yelped. A moment later Bular’s grip loosened and he let go of Blinky’s arm.

With a loud snarl Bular turned and headed to the room exit. He paused a moment, looking back at Blinky.

“You would be wise to think better on your future actions. As it is, your only options here are being my pet or my mate. And you would be surprised how easily that line can blur.”

Blinky paled at those words. Bular smirked and this time left the room, the doors closing after him.

Only after he was sure Bular was not coming back soon, did Blinky allow himself to sink to the floor. Trying not to drown in his thoughts of what his future might be.


	3. Normal (villains win au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noxum is one of two of the Blinky/Bular whelps I created. I plan on writing something with his sister, Snag, in it sometime.

There was a saying that vengeance was a dish best served cold. Noxum had no idea what quotes were to be applied when the said instrument of vengeance was at best probably room temperature and in sap form. 

He was careful about enacting his vengeance too. He had waited a full ten minutes after everyone had left the battle training equipment room before sneaking in. And a pair of heavy gloves and goggles that covered all six eyes was helpful in making doubly sure his vengeance would not backfire in his face so easily.

Lab safety rules applied to pranks in his mind after all. And he did not want this sap touching him.

That honor he wanted only for Bouldervere. The bully certainly would not see welt causing sap being something he would find on his favorite battlestaff. 

At least Noxum hoped he wouldn’t expect it.

Noxum had just finished applying the last of sap to the staff and closed the lid of the container when a voice spoke from behind him.

“What are you doing young whelp?”

Noxum jumped at the voice behind him, nearly dropping the empty container. He turned then, quickly trying to guess how much trouble he was in right now.

Noxum recognized the speaker as his uncle Dictatious. He was an ever present figure in his life, always by his grandfather’s side. Despite the fact Blinky did not seem to want to talk about or to Dictatious.

And yes, Noxum often wondered and sometimes would ask why. He would get a real answer some day he was sure. For now, all he knew was that his uncle had just caught him in the middle of mischief.

“Nothing!” Noxum squeaked.

“Nothing looks a lot like trouble to me.” Dictatious commented, glancing at the weapons rack Noxum was standing next to. “Is that some sort of sap you’re pouring onto that battlestaff?” 

Noxum carefully removed his gloves and goggles, his six eyes not meeting Dictatious’s gaze.

“I...it is. Yes.” Noxum said.

“Can I ask why?” Dictatious asked, his own six eyes studying Noxum carefully.

“It’s just suppose to be a prank. See there’s this other whelp named Bouldervere. The battle trainer keeps having me spar with him. And he keeps winning… and laughing at me all the time. Wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t do it out of training too but…” Noxum paused a moment, rubbing at his eyes quickly before continuing. “I just want to get back a bit.”

The story of Noxum’s bullying honestly didn’t shock Dictatious. He had been present to many a conversation between Gunmar and Bular on that exact subject. 

One would probably be surprised how adamant Bular was on how there was nothing “wrong” with his only son. That he was not as weak as other Gum-Gum had expressed (never in front of Bular or Gunmar of course. But words certainly had a way of spreading.)

Being seen as weak was prime bullying fuel in this world. Dictatious however had not ever heard of Noxum ever fighting back. Now this was an interesting wrinkle.

“I see. And what is it suppose to do?” Dictatious asked.

Noxum perked just a bit. He was well aware he was probably in some form of trouble. But if he was going to be punished, at least he got to talk about his favorite subject a bit. 

Not that Snag didn’t try to listen and understand. It was just refreshing to have a different set of ears to listen to what he had to say.

“It causes welts to break out where it makes contact when some troll touches it. See I tweaked a recipe that originally caused only a slight rash. All it took was some longer brewing time and some extra ingredients like ivy vines.”

The absolute pride of this information made the whelp more animated in his expression. A general excitement for the subject matter at hand was clear.

Something like the excitement Blinky use to show when Dictatious brought a new book into the collection.

Dictatious shoved that thought far away to the back of his mind.

“I see you’ve thought this out.” Dictatious said.

Dictatious could see there was more that his nephew would love to talk about on the subject. He moved to the nearby chair, planning on indulging the whelps talk about it at least a little longer.

“I wouldn’t sit there!” Noxum cried suddenly.

Dictatious froze a moment before moving away from the chair. Something about the panic in the child's voice told him it was the wiser move.

 

“I uh… put some on the chair of the seat too. To um, make it not only bad when they sit on it but then they will probably try to scratch the affected area with the already affected hand and make it worse.” Noxum explained.

Dictatious was silent a long moment. Longer then he meant to be in all honesty. He was actually just a bit stunned by the thought the whelp had put into all of this. And the soft eagerness to it all.

Most trolls would be frightened by such shrewdness at a early age. He was actually just the tiniest bit scared himself. Here was a troll if he continued on this path was most likely one that no one would be wise to turn their back on.

And Dictatious couldn’t help but think that he reminded him of himself.

“Clever!” Dictatious laughed. “You are all about twisting the knife aren’t you?”

Noxum narrowed his eyes a moment. Dictatious was laughing yes. But it didn’t seem mocking. That was a tone Noxum was more use to.

This sounded more like the laughter of a shared joke.

That tone was rarer to hear.

“You’re not going to tell on me?” Noxum asked.

“Now why would I tell on my favorite nephew?”

“I’m your only nephew.” Noxum said.

“All the more reason to not tell on you.” Dictatious said, stepping over to Noxum and placing a hand on Noxum’s shoulder. “Besides, whelps get up to mischief time to time. It’s normal. Now.. we should probably leave before someone comes back in here. Wouldn’t want your prank ruined.”

Noxum nodded and grinned.

It was that moment that Noxum felt like Dictatious was truly family for the first time. For the first time when he told someone about his potion and salve knowledge and there was no look of worry in the listeners eyes.

That maybe for once, there wasn’t something wrong.

He was normal.


	4. Hide and Seek (villains win au)

Normally the library felt like a calm and comforting place to Blinky. It would be a place where he could spend hours lost in words and forget everything but those words. He could not afford to do such a thing now. As tempting as reading books from abandoned human library was.

 

Blinky had only escaped from Bular’s so called care a day ago. If one were to ask Blinky how he managed that he would tell them it was a mix of well thought out plans and incredible nerve. The honest truth involved a small mix of plan, and winging it the rest of the way.

 

Either way, the escape had taken a lot out of him. So after running for as long as he possibly could he found a resting place in the local library.

 

He wouldn’t stay long. Blinky doubted the long term safety of this place. Then again, in Gunmar’s world there was no such thing as safe. This was a time where his paranoia was more likely to serve him well.

 

In his time as Bular’s “pet” he had overheard talk of a resistance. They were enough of a group that they caused problems for Gunmar. And they were probably Blinky’s best hope for any sort of safety. 

 

Finding them however would not be an easy thing.

 

Blinky was getting ready to move on when he heard the sound of many feet. His six eyes widened and he scrambled to hide behind of the library desks.

 

He had hidden himself just in time for the library entrance doors to be smashed open. Standing in the pale light of the moon were of course some of Gunmar’s soldiers. And then there was his brother.

 

Dictatious. 

 

“I know you’re here brother. Knowing your state of mind right now and just how comforting you always found books, where else would you be?”

 

Blinky cringed at that. Of course his brother would have guessed he would come here. And of course Dictatious would involve himself for the hunt for him.

 

This was one of those many times recently that he wished he had been a only child. 

 

“Honestly, you are so very predictable.” Dictatious continued, walking further in to the library, his six eyes searching every corner of the room. “So predictable it’s actually sad.”

 

Blinky kept silent and still, trying to control his fear as a couple of guards moved past the desk.

 

“It’s time to stop being foolish and come home. How long do you actually think you can last out here besides? This world is Gunmars. There is no where for you to hide.” Dictatious said.

 

Dictatious signaled for the guards with him to fan out in their search of the library.

 

“Be smart Blinkous. Come back before you get hurt.”

 

Dictatious approached the desk Blinky was hiding behind, and Blinky held his breath. Staying as still as possible.

 

Then Dictatious slammed the palm of one hand onto the desk Blinky was hiding under. For a second Blinky was sure he had been found and he nearly bolted. But when no shouts of discovery, no movement his direction came, Blinky saw it for the trick it was.

 

He was reminded of when they were both whelps, playing hide and seek. Slamming nearby where he thought his brother may be to scare him out of said possible hiding spot was a classic Dictatious move.

 

This was just another game of hide and seek. A messed up and fear fueled version of the game.

 

To be found would mean imprisonment once more.

 

And then there would probably never be another chance at freedom. Bular would ensure no more running ever again.

 

He could not let himself be found.

 

Minutes passed, though it felt like hours. Stillness and silence continued for the most part. Save for the occasional crash of something being moved or broken. Or one of his brothers comments.

 

It was maddening. And here was only so much longer he could hide here before they would search behinds the desks. He had to make a move soon.   
The guards and Dictatious were still close though. And he was unsure if he be able to run fast enough to escape or find a new place to hide.

 

It was a risk he would have to take.

 

Blinky steeled himself a moment before he stood and scrambled for the exit. Dictatious turned his head at the sound of Blinky’s fleeing footsteps.

 

“There! Stop him before he reaches the exit!” Dictatious snapped.

 

The thundering of footsteps followed after him. Far too close for his liking. But for a fleeting moment he thought he would at least make it to the newly made hole in the building. But then one of the guards lunged forward and managed to grab a hold of one of Blinky’s horns, jerking him back.

 

It was over in seconds, the Gum-Gum soldiers grabbing onto all four arms and then shoving him down to the floor.

 

Dictatious approached Blinky as he struggled with the guards cuffing his arms behind him.

 

“Bular will be pleased to have you back.” Dictatious said

 

“Please, don’t do this.” Blinky begged.

 

He knew his words were to be ignored. Blinky himself wasn’t sure why he tried to appeal to mercy that he knew was no longer present in his brother. Perhaps desperation dragged out that last ember of hope there was some mercy left.  
Dictatious sighed deeply, shaking his head.

 

“We both know how this ends, brother. The sooner you accept your place, the happier you’ll be.” Dictatious said.

 

The guards dragged Blinky up to his feet, done securing his arms.

 

“Now let’s get you back home.” Dictatious said.

 

There was no calming the cold terror in the pit of Blinky’s stomach as he was dragged away. He was fully aware he had lost this game. And there was probably never to be a round two.


	5. Lesson (villains win au, one sided Blinky/Bular)

Outings were rarely allowed for Blinky these days. Bular was in the mindset of keeping what was his safely locked away.  
This became even more so with the birth of their whelps.

  
Blinky had cried the first time he realized he thought of Snag and Noxum as both of their whelps. Maybe it was the time locked away that was stirring this crazy thinking. Not that he did not love the whelps.But at the beginning he never thought of the whelps as Bular’s. Blinky was not sure why in his mind that had changed.

  
That said, all that time in one room was driving Blinky insane. Massive amount of books or no. So it had come to Blinky being desperate enough to accept the offer to have a outing with Bular. And it was how he found himself holding both whelps in the stands of a makeshift fighting arena.

  
Not Blinky’s idea of a good time.

  
Clearly it was not Noxum’s idea of a good time either. Noxum whined at the loud noises and buried his face against Blinky’s chest.

  
“There, there. You’re okay.” Blinky said, rocking the whelp a bit.

  
Noxum calmed, if only a little, but refused to move his face away.

  
Snag was watching the fighting with silent fascination. She had been since the fights had started. Blinky worried that she may be a bit too interested. But then, this was probably normal for Gum-gum offspring.

  
“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” Bular asked suddenly, his voice soft but loud enough to be heard despite the din of the crowd.

  
Blinky frowned. This seemed like a strange topic to be bringing up. Especially now.

  
“I was not aware of this. But why do you tell me this now?” Blinky asked.

  
Bular did not look at Blinky.

  
“You say so much when you sleep. Mostly names. Though I notice a name that repeated often. One so much so I admit, I’m a bit jealous.”

  
Blinky was suddenly scared.

  
“And… what name would that be?” Blinky asked.

  
Bular didn’t answer. And the crowds sudden jeering brought Blinky’s attention back to the arena.

  
His heart stopped cold.

  
Dragged into the arena, enduring spear pokes from guards and junk thrown at him from the stands was Aaarrgghh. A tired and bruised Aaarrgghh who did not seem to notice the pain and jeers.

  
Blinky had hoped beyond hope that his love was still alive. No one certainly had not told him the fate of any of his friends. So it was a momentary relief to see Aaarrgghh alive.  
But then Blinky realised what name he had spoken often. And he realised what this was.

  
About a dozen Gum-Gum soldiers held chain leads. Five more soldiers held spears. And when the guards with the spears took positions and the chains were not released, a terrifying thought occured to Blinky.

  
This wasn’t even to be a fight. It was more like an torture session.

  
“You can’t do this!” Blinky cried.

  
“I can. It’s clearly something I should have done long ago.” Bular said.

  
Aaarrgghh saw him then. His face lit up, if only for a moment. It became confused at the sight of the whelps in his arms. And oh how Blinky wished he could explain.  
Bular saw the look on Aaarrgghhs face. He smirked in Aaarrgghh’s direction and put his arm around Blinky. Blinky winced at the touch but before he could move away Bular pulled him close to his side.

  
An look of horror grew on Aaarrgghh’s face then.It was clear Aaarrgghh had put it all together. Blinky turned to Bular. Both to address him and to avoid seeing the look on Aaarrggh’s face any longer.

  
“You’ve made your point. Can we leave please?” Blinky asked, his body hot with the sheer humiliation he felt now.

  
“Don’t you want to see what happens next?” Bular asked coolly.

  
Blinky felt a coldness in the pit of his stomach. And he knew then this was going to be much worse than a show of possessiveness.

  
“Stop it! You made your point! Just please stop hurting Aaarrgghh!” Blinky said.

  
Both whelps must have felt Blinky’s anxiety because both of them started to whine. The urge to comfort was instant, but Blinky kept begging and shouting.  
It was probably the clear anxiety Blinky was displaying that gave Aaarrggh the burst of strength he needed. Aaarrgghh snarled and swatted the nearest gum-gum soldier into another soldier holding onto one of the chains.

  
One arms free he was able to swipe more guards away and then lunge forward with a roar. Bular noticed this only as Aaarrggh managed to jump to the top of the arena wall and reach out for Blinky.

  
And Deya help him, Blinky reached for him.

  
Bular shoved Aaarrgghh back down before their hands could even touch. Aaarrgghh hit the arena floor hard. And it took him a moment to get back to his feet.  
Bular growled and jumped down into the arena. Blinky’s eyes widened. This could not and would not end well.

  
“No! Stop!” Blinky cried, trying to follow after Bular. A couple of Gum-Gum soldiers grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

  
“Let me go!” Blinky snapped, struggling as well as he could with a couple of troll whelps in arms.

  
In the arena Bular approached Aaarrgghh. Aaarrggh saw Bular approaching and roared.

  
“You hurt Blinky! I hurt you!” Aaarrgghh shouted before charging at Bular.

  
Bular rolled out of the way just in time. He then drew out one of his blades.

  
“No! No, don’t do this!” Blinky shouted.

Bular ignored Blinky, His focus only on Aaarrgghh.

  
“How does it feel that what use to be yours is now mine?” Bular asked.

  
“Blinky not thing!” Aaarrgghh snarled, readying for another attack.

  
Under normal circumstances Aaarrggh would had lasted much longer. But weakened and wounded, Aaarrgghh stumbled in his next attack. It was enough for Bular to smash the handle of his blade into Aaarrgghh’s face.

  
Aaarrgghh stumbled back, and the sword handle was slammed into the side of his face. It was enough to knock the troll unconscious. Bular gave Aaarrggh a vicious kick to the side before turning to the soldiers.

  
“Death or my father’s blade is far too kind for this one. Lock him away again.” Bular snapped.

  
The soldiers dragged Aaarrgghh away. And with that Bular returned to the stands. And Blinky knew now this was only a display to make a point.

  
Bular turned to face Blinky.

  
“And as for you.” Bular said, leaning in close to Blinky’s face. “If I ever hear his name again, he will suffer so much worse.”

  
Blinky could only nod shallowly.

  
Bular’s dark expression turned then, to a more softer one as he looked to Snag. She reached a hand for Bular’s nose and Bular grinned.

  
“Now, let’s get you and our whelps back to your room. You must all be tired.”


	6. Dinner plans (villains win au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of eating people in this drabble. No straight up gore but thought I'd warn you all.

Carrying whelps was not something Blinky was enjoying. Not that he was enjoying any of what had happened since the opening of the bridge. But carrying Bular’s whelps was pretty high on the list of least enjoyable.

Besides the act that lead to him be carrying in the first place, there was just so much about the whole experience he was hating.

He was often uncomfortable. Uncomfortable enough at times it was tough to focus on reading.

There was also the problem of being constantly cold, as if the forming whelps were taking up all his warmth. Of course a warm rock, a glowing pale stone that sole use was to give off heat and was necessary for most trolls who were carrying, was nearby. As were soft blankets. He still felt cold.

Some of that could be the general numbness he was beginning to feel as one day bled into another.

He wondered if he feel this way if he were carrying Aaarrgghh’s whelps?

Bular entered with his normal loud and brash way, doors slamming open inwards. The sound always startled Blinky and this time wasn’t any different. He dropped the book he had been attempting to read and stood up, on alert.

True, Bular had been somewhat less terrifying and violent to him since it was clear he was carrying. In fact, Bular seemed dare Blinky think, excited about the coming whelps.

Even so, Blinky was not about to let his guard down around Bular. Though it appeared Bular was only bringing him food. Food was a bit on the different side these days. More meat than anything else. Blinky was nowhere close to a vegetarian, but he was already getting sick of so much meat.

“I have some food for you.” Bular said.

“Clearly.” Blinky said dryly. “And I suppose I will have to eat this food in your less than enjoyable company again?”

“The last time I left you alone with your food you managed to break the slab, sharped it, and tried to stab me with the sharpened shard.” Bular said calmly.

If Blinky didn’t know better he would say Bular was almost proud of that little attempt on Bular’s life. Even if it did not get far.

“It was worth a try.” Blinky said.

Bular only huffed slightly and handed the slab of meat to Blinky. Blinky looked at the meat and frowned.

The meat did not smell like any meat he had eaten before. Though the scent was somewhat familiar. 

“What is this?” Blinky asked.

“Meat.” Bular said with the slightest of shrugs.

“I know that! Just.. this doesn’t smell like the kind of meat that I usually eat. It smells off… familiar but-”

It was then Blinky realised what the scent reminded him of. A look of dawning horror 

“Is… is this human?” Blinky asked.

Bular smirked slightly.

“Would that be a problem if it was?”

Blinky’s stomach churned with disgust. He turned his head away to avoid looking at the meat, though it’s scent would never leave his nostrils.

“Just when I think that I’ve seen the depths of your depravity, you surprise me.”

Bular snorted.

“It’s not as if it’s anyone you know.” Bular said.

Blinky could not be sure if that was Bular’s way of showing any form of concern for Blinky’s feelings. It was hardly helpful either way.

“How kind of you to point out.” Blinky said just a tad sarcastically. “Now kindly get this meat out of my vicinity. Why you thought I would be interested in eating human is beyond me.”

“Eat it.” Bular growled, offering the meat again.

“What? No!” Blinky cried.

Blinky didn’t even get a chance to try and pull away this time. Bular was quicker and gripped Blinky by the upper right arm and pulled him in close. The larger troll lowered his face up to Blinky’s, his breath having a hint of human on it. Blinky grimaced at the smell.

“You will.” Bular said. “I want my whelps to be strong. And I will not let your squeamishness get in the way of that.”

“I refuse.” Blinky snapped.

“You do not have a choice.” Bular replied.

Blinky clamped his mouth shut then, his six eyes narrowed in defiance.

Bular narrowed his own eyes at the challenge.

“You leave me no choice then.” Bular said.

Bular started to loosen his grip on Blinky’s arm. Unsure of what Bular was planning to do Blinky started to move away from the Gumm-Gumm. 

A breath later Bular’s taloned hand gripped one of Blinky’s ears and gave a sharp, hard pull. Blinky couldn’t stop himself from yelping loudly in pain. It was enough to give Bular a chance to force the meat into Blinky’s mouth.

How among all the gagging and struggling Blinky managed to swallow the forced meal, was unknown. All Blinky knew was next moment he was on the floor, hoping that his stomach would reject the meat.

It did not happen. Bular stood close by to assure that it didn’t. After long enough had passed Bular spoke. 

“Do not make me hurt you again next time.”

Blinky cringed, not wanting to think about next time.


	7. Claimed (villains win au Blinky/Bular)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, non con in this drabble. Nothing explicit but it's heavily implied.

Bular was in a dark mood. One made clear by an ever present scowl on his face. Not that the son of Gunmar ever looked pleasant. But he looked even more displeased then usual. 

He would snarl at the littlest thing. Mostly at lower ranked Gumm-Gumms. Though he had growled at Blinky a couple of times. To be fair, he had called Bular some ill meant names. But still.

He didn’t quite know what this was all about. He just hoped Bular wouldn’t take it out on any of his friends.

It turned out it was himself he should had been more worried about. 

One day when Bular was paying him a “visit” in his quarters, Bular still looking as grumpy as he had been the last few days, Blinky got the sense that something different was up.

Blinky didn’t want to ask. He knew just asking what was wrong would probably trigger something bad. Things were bad enough as it was after all.

Bular didn’t wait for a question to make a move however. After a long moment of staring in Blinky’s direction as Blinky read a book with purpose (that being, to ignore Bular as best he could.) Bular stepped over to Blinky. 

“What do you w-” 

Blinky did get to finish before Bular grabbed him by the upper left arm and dragged him to the pillow nest that made up Blinky’s bed. 

Of course Blinky protested. Bular did not listen to those protests. He shoved Blinky down into the pillow nest.

Next thing Blinky knew suddenly Bular was on top of him. 

Blinky’s heart rate quickened. The thing he feared most besides news of anyone he cared for being dead, was happening. He knew it to be something that was to happen eventually. 

“Wait! Don’t do this! I-” Blinky yelped, starting to try and struggle out from beneath Bular.

“No more waiting. I’ve put this on hold long enough. And do you honestly think there is anything you can do or say that will stop me?” Bular asked, grabbing a hold of Blinky’s top set of arms and holding them down.

Bular let Blinky struggle for a bit. Enough that Blinky understood he would not get free of his grip. He finally did stop struggling, took a moment to think, then looked up at Bular.

“...No. No I don’t. I’m certainly not physically strong enough to stop you and you have no mercy to appeal to either so clearly I can do nothing.” Blinky said.

Bular huffed lightly.

“I know you don’t believe me, but this is mercy. You’re not dead only because I claimed you. And this is part of that claim.”

“I’d rather be dead given the choice.” Blinky said.

Bular chuckled lightly before gently pressing his foreheads to Blinky’s. It could be mistaken for a loving gesture if Blinky didn’t know better.

“No. You don’t. At least, you’ll change your mind eventually.” Bular said.

“And they say I'm the one who comes up with crazy theories.” Blinky said.

Bular had no comment for that. Instead he began to run his hands down Blinky’s bared chest. Blinky tried not to cringe.

Bular started to nuzzle. The first few of them the sides of Blinky’s face. To which Blinky turned his face away so he wouldn’t have to look at Bular. Then Bular started to nuzzle behind one of his ears. A sensitive pleasure spot.

It was then Blinky couldn’t fight off the tears welling up in his eyes. Not when he remembered how Aaarrgghh would nuzzle that same spot with such care and love. Nothing like this. Never like this. 

“Don’t cry. This needs to be done.” Bular said, nuzzling the spot again. “Once you’re carrying my whelps no one can dispute my claim. “

Blinky didn’t reply. There was nothing he could say. And if he tried to say anything it would only come out as a sob. No, instead he would try to distract himself.

Just think of something else. Like something from one of the troll lore books. What subject to think about was important. Nothing too dry or his attention would come back to what was happening too easily. 

Anything reproduction involved was out of the question too.

Bular was reaching lower now and Blinky had to settle on something soon. 

It was then he was hit with the idea of trying to start his own book in his head. He doubted this was how any of the books in his old library were written. But it would work.

He was mulling over the first preface paragraph in his head for the fifth time when Bular finally did get down to it. He got some ways into chapter one by time Bular finished. Blinky might had gotten further if not for the couple of times he snapped back to the moment.

The project did it’s job though. And the first thing he asked for after it all was something to write with and some paper.


	8. Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaarrrgghh/Blinky universe with their kid ocs (well, their youngest in this one, though the other two are mentioned. About time I wrote something funny and cute again.)

“Brimm, time for your weekly fur grooming.” Blinky called out from the opening of Brimms room.

Brimm, the youngest whelp of Blinky and Aaarrrgghhs, looked up from his book and groaned.

Grooming was one of Brimm’s least favorite things in world. It was annoying and his stash of items his stored in there was always sure to get smaller if either parent deemed it needed to leave the stash.

The small, dark gray, three eyed troll had an abundance of teal fur that was on part of his back, his shoulders, and top of his head. Enough that it was perpetually covering his eyes. And it was perfect for storing things.

Vendra didn’t have a grooming problem, and Aurora had less fur and did not really store things in it. So this was Brimms issue alone. And both parents were adamant about checking his fur at least once every two weeks.

“But dad!” Brimm whined.

“No buts. We don’t want your fur get out of control again. I know you hate being groomed but this is for your own good.” Blinky said.

Brimm grumbled loudly but stood up for the impending grooming. Blinky walked over to his son and with a comb in one hand and the other three hands to search the fur, set to grooming.

“Let’s see. Food crumbs, some twigs, beads, crayons, a seashell… oh! One of Claire’s hair clips. She was looking for that.”

“Yeah, I found it today. Going to give it back next time I see her.” Brimm replied.

Blinky noted the seashell had somehow found it’s way back into Brimm’s hands. Most likely soon to find it’s way back into his fur. Even with the knowledge Blinky set aside the hair clip and went back to grooming through Brimm’s fur.

“What else do we have in here? A pack of pencils. A small notepad.. oooo a can of whipped cream… I'll take that.” Blinky said, placing the can down on the table for later use.

“That’s fine. I know where I can get more.” Brimm replied.

Blinky paused.

“… are you telling me you have a whip cream supplier.” he asked.

“Hah, you’re silly dad. Like I have one supply line.” Brimm replied.

Blinky would had asked more about these supply lines if not for the sudden hiss from Brimm’s fur. The sound and a sudden movement made Blinky pull his hands back,

“Ahhhh! Gnome!” Blinky cried, focusing on what exactly had hissed at him.

“That’s Gnorm.” Brim said calmly, as if this was entirely normal.

“Brimm, why would you have a gnome in your fur?” Blinky asked, all four hands on his hips.

“He seemed cold and lonely when I found.” Brimm said softly. “And he pays rent. I didn’t even ask him to do it but he’ll leave for awhile and come back with something for my stash. So I guess you could say it’s like we have a symbiosis going on.”

“Son, part of why we have these grooming sessions is to stop things from living in your fur.” Blinky said.

“Too late. I’m attached.” Brimm said.

Gnorm made a series of angry sounds before huffing at Blinky and sinking back down into the fur.

Blinky thought a long moment before sighing again.

“Very well. We’ll talk about this with your other father. But right now, can Gnorm at least help me with some of the stuff in your fur?”


End file.
